Monster
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: Microphones can amplify even the deepest thoughts. "You know…say something that people normally shout out. Something you're familiar with." "Demon." Child Naruto timeline. One-shot. .


Iruka was carrying a bulky, steel box back to the school. It was a microphone connected to a speaker, a strange device that the school received to amplify your voice to very high decibels. It would be useful at the school to quickly gather the children when they were wandering mindlessly outside.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka glanced to his side to see he had just passed a make-shift playground crowded with children; the swings were made of hole-filled planks of wood and the forts of some broken wheelbarrows. Iruku smiled gently as the kids ran towards him curiously staring at the box in his hands.

"What is that?" one of the kids asked immediately.

"It's a microphone…here; it's easier to show you then explain." Iruku placed the box down and held up the microphone to his lips, "Hey guys!"

The kids were startled by how loud the noise was but soon recovered and quickly scrambled for a turn to speak into the microphone. Excitedly most of them just spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi!" a girl shyly spoke into the device.

"I'm soooo awesommeeee!"

"Hi mommy and daddy, can you hear me?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I'm going to be Hokage!" one of the younger boys yelled into the microphone, everyone including Iruka laughed at the declaration. But the statement seemed to peak the interest of a young blond boy who had been drawing leaves in the dirt by himself.

His blue eyes flickered from the metal device up to Iruka's warm gaze, before he glanced away flustered.

"It's okay Naruto." _I'm not afraid of you._

The blond looked alarmed that Iruka knew his name and stared back at him. The other children had become quiet and were watching him warily…they knew who he was. Naruto met their gazes and winced at the raw looks of hatred and fear. With a stubborn frown he returned to his crude artistic project.

He was interrupted by a soft pat on his head and he looked wide-eyed at Iruka smiling above him. The children who had been playing with the microphone had followed the older man but were gathered behind him continually casting Naruto feverish and uncomfortable looks.

Iruka squatted down and offered the microphone to the boy; Naruto squinted at it before a suspicious look settled on his features.

"What do I say?" his voice was naturally loud, but his tone was soft and unsure.

"You know…say something that people normally shout out. Something you're familiar with." Iruka explained. Naruto's frown deepened but he took the microphone his fingers gripping the cold metal firmly.

"Demon."

The word echoed down the street and deep inside Iruka's heart as his eyes widened. The kids beside Iruka shrank closer to the older man, giving Naruto frightened looks. The blond didn't seem to take heed, excited that it was his voice that had gotten so loud.

"Moron! Garbage! Trash!" the insults grew louder and louder as Naruto started bellowing, filled with glee and wonder at the magical device in his hands. His innocent voice contrasted roughly against the cruel words.

His grin grew wider, and he shot Iruka an excited look. But he was instead meet with a look of horror on Iruka's face. Naruto's excitement faded quickly at the sight, and he caught the same looks on the other children gathered nearby. And with just his glance the children started to back away and before Iruka could stop them they had fled.

Naruto looked stricken by their departure before gritting his teeth angrily, "You worthless piece of trash! Die! Don't come near me!" by now Naruto was screaming and tears were streaming down his face rolling past the whiskered scars on his cheeks. He had dropped the mic away from his mouth but the words were as loud as ever.

"You monster!" he sobbed, and Iruka felt his heart break.

He was so young…too young to know this kind of pain. Iruka slipped the microphone from Naruto's shaking fist and pulled the boy closer. He fought the embrace, it was weak though and he was still crying so it didn't take long for him to still in Iruka's arms.

But his breathing was shallow and Iruka could feel his feeble pants puffing past his ear. Naruto's face was wet buried into Iruka's shoulder. Even though the microphone lay abandoned on the ground Iruku could still hear the unforgiving words echoing against his ears but he couldn't imagine how much harsher they must have sounded inside the little boy's own mind.

.

.

.

In case you were wondering there have been several instances of modern technology in Naruto, for example simple computers. Microphones have been around since the beginning of the 1900's so I hope it isn't too far-fetched to imagine them in the Leaf Village.


End file.
